Never Read Artemis's Diary!
by QuestionableSince1996
Summary: What happens when Artemis and Megon leave for the mall, and Artemis leaves her door unlocked? What will Kid Flash find? Reveiw Please!


_**Great now I'm starting to get addicted to these ArtemisxKidFlash stories! But I have to say a lot of them are really good! Well now that my little thought thingy is done. I give you… 'Never Read Artemis's Diary!'…**_

Wally

Ok I know what you're thinking 'Wally why?' or 'you're so stupid!'. And I agree I maybe the most stupidest teenage boy you have ever met. But it was so tempting. Oh wait I still haven't told you what I've done…

/flash back/

'_Artemis!' I yelled from outside her door._

_No answer…_

'_Artemis!'_

'_WALLY!' I turned around to see boy wonder covering his ears 'SHUT UP!'_

'_Not until she comes out!' I stomped then crossed my arms over my chest… sometimes I can act like a real big baby or as my uncle and aunt calls me "Kid Tantrum"_

'_Well you're going to have to wait. She and Megon left for the mall' he said as walked down the hall to the game room. 'Baby.'_

'_I HEARD THAT!' I was running to the game room in my super speed when I heard the door swing a little out. I ran back to see what it was… and sadly it was the door. I was so tempted to walk in… I mean no one knew what hid in IT'S room and I'm about to be the first one._

/end of flash back/

See, now that you know what I was doing… you can now start thinking 'Wally why?' or 'you're so stupid.'

And I agree I am so stupid… but you won't believe what I found underneath her pillow… a diary. I mean Artemis never seemed the kind of girl to have a diary… I wonder if Megon has one I bet she would have written a lot of good stuff about me…

I tried to open the book but you see it had a lock… damn girl is that protective of her secrets...

So I tried to pick the lock with one of the bobby pins I found on her desk… and It worked… once I opened it I saw that she had just gotten the book recently because she her first entry was the first day she got on the team…

_Dear… it,_

_Sorry but I'm not calling you a diary… it's already embarrassing that I have you… but I got it as a gift from Megon… so I should be nice and at the least use you once in a while I'm not that crule._

_So any way this was my first day on the team and trust me it was hard to fit in especially when you had all these sexiest boys thinking that Roy would fit on the team better than me…_

Which he so does… but once I finished the sentence I kind of felt bad for her…

_And I'm starting to think their right… and you know what ticks me off the most is that guy Kid Flash… I can't believe I thought he was hot… I mean Superboy is so much hotter I mean look at him!_

Offensive much…

_Why does he hate me so much… I mean it's not my fault that Roy didn't want to join the team…or is it? Well any way it's getting late… I should be going to sleep now… tomorrow I have to beat some redheaded, with really beautiful blue eyes, and a sexy body- I mean stupid ginger's butt… I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! DAMN PEN'S AND THEIR UN ERASIBLE INK! WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO A BOOK? Oh forget it…_

_Bye…_

_**A.**_

Wow… that was shocking…

'WE ARE HOME!' both Megon and Artemis yelled as they entered the cave.

Shit… I hurried and fixed everything to how she had it before she left… but I hurried and took the book to my room… I want to read more about this girl and what she thinks about me… did I just call IT a girl great now I'm going soft on her.

I hurried to the cave's entrance and saw Megon holding 5 bags from "Macy's" and "Mandee" and Artemis holding 3 bags from "Hot Topic" and "Forever 21"… who knew Artemis liked that…

'Hey Beautiful…' I said to Megon but I kept my eyes on Artemis… wow I can't believe I'm thinking this but wow she's hot! I mean I knew that she was hot when I met her but I was pissed that she took Roy's place.

'Hey Wally.' She said.

'Let me take that.' Wow Supie can be nice when he wants to be. She blushed and handed him her bags and they both walked out of the room together.

Once they were gone I walked up behind her… which by the way was very easy, especially when she was looking at one of the recites she got. 'so I have Beautiful blue eyes and a sexy body?' I whispered in her ear… just so all you guys know never ever and I mean ever repeat what girls (Especially Artemis) write in there diary to them, because they will take vengeance with a big ass blush on their face…

'OWW!'

_**I hoped you like it!**_

_**Review please! I love Reviews!**_

_**Kid Flash! + Artemis! = Love!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Freaky-Hazel-Eyed-Girl 3**_


End file.
